madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth about Doris
This is a fan-fiction episode about Doris, Lucinda, and Kowalski. In it, Doris reveals something that will rock Lucinda and Kowalski both to the core. Plot Skipper was annoyed. It was a week from Valentine's Day, and his lieutenant was sipping a love smoothie and looking at his painting of Doris. Skipper walked over. "Kowalski, you're still sad about Doris?" Skipper asked. "Why don't you give Lucinda a chance?" Kowalski looked even more miserable at that. "O. K., why do you act like that made it even worse? I mean, can't you at least try to get over her?" When Skipper asked this Kowalski broke down sobbing. Skipper was now feeling bad too, but he wasn't about to show it! To keep up the "tough soldier" image, he demanded to know what was wrong. "It's just that, Skipper. By falling in love with Lucinda,'' AM I CHEATING ON DORIS?!?!"'' Skipper replied, "Kowalski, it's not cheating on them if you were never dating in the first place." At this, Lucinda came over. "Kowalski, what's wrong?" she inquired. Kowalski only cried harder at this. Skipper just stated, "He's had a rough day. Internal love conflicts and stuff, you know, the usual thing before Valentine's Day." The next day, Kowalski was so miserable that he couldn't even see he was crying so hard. Lucinda came over to comfort him, but even that made him feel worse. Lucinda decided she was going to use a spell to make Kowalski feel better, and maybe as a "side effect" stop loving Doris. But just before she could cast it, she felt the magic slipping away. "What's happening?" she asked, shocked. "Just my anti-magic force field," came a voice from behind her. Kowalski looked up from his depression. "Doris?" he have asked, have gasped with hope. Lucinda also asked "Doris?" but made it into a word of loathing and fury. Doris replied, "Hello Kowalski, you might want to know that Lucinda here was trying to use her magic to brainwash you into never loving me again." Kowalski looked at Doris in shock, and Lucinda faked being shocked and offended as well. "What? That's not true!!!" Lucinda yelled angrily. "Oh really? Drink Kowalski's truth serum to prove it." Doris countered. "No, that makes me not only tell the truth, but also all my secrets!" Lucinda responded, worried. Doris replied, "O. K. I'll let you use my lower level serum. I downscaled the truthfulness. Now you will have to tell the truth, but not all your secrets." At this, Lucinda covertly swallowed. Lucinda apprehensively drank the truth serum. "Now Lucinda, did you do the magic to make Kowalski stop loving me?" Doris asked. "No," Lucinda answered. "Would that have been a side effect?" Doris pressed. "Yes," Lucinda replied. At this Kowalski was shocked. "Lucinda, how could you?" Kowalski asked in horror. "With my magic," was Lucinda's answer. Doris looked at Lucinda in fury. "Not only did you steal one of the only 4 males on the planet who are almost equal to me in intellect, you also lied about it and tried to break us apart!" When Doris yelled this, Kowalski looked like he might faint. "Y-you do love me, Doris?" he inquired in surprise. Doris smiled and replied, "Of course, Kowalski. But I had to hide it." "Why would you hide that, Doris?" Lucinda asked. Doris's face turned grim and sad. "To keep Kowalski alive." was her answer. Lucinda was shocked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I have incredibly powerful enemies. They would kidnap or kill anyone who I was friends with. You don't what to know what they did to my parents. Just by being friends with him he was in mortal danger." was Doris's sad response. "But luckily I have new tech, like the Anti-Magic Force Field, the Radiational Protection Shield, and the Quantum Cloner. Now I can date him without worrying about him being killed." Lucinda was furious when Doris said this. "You've tail-slapped him and called him a 'nerdy-birdy'!" When Lucinda yelled this, Doris looked at the floor of the HQ. "Necessary precautions. Although I deeply hated doing it, I had to. I couldn't lose Kowalski too." Suddenly Kowalski looked up and asked, "Who were the other 3 males who are equal to you in intelligence?" Doris replied, " Fred the Squirrel, the Red Squirrel, and Dr. Blowhole." "who you think most equal to you Doris?"kowalski asked."ummmmmm,dr.blowhole and you are one of the smartest." Doris replied."Grrr.... Blowhole!" said kowalski. ... To be continued ... "You didn't see anything" -Skipper Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic